New Country, New Friends, More ghosts
by Sabrina is Crazy
Summary: Naomi just moved to Japan. But is there something about her thats special? Can this new group of friends help her become what she truly is? ichigoxoc little Uryuxoc fluff lol


Sabrina: Ok enjoy my first Bleach Fanfiction!

Take Note this story is seen through the OC's POV

…………

New Country. Well this was a surprise. My name's Naomi Dane. I'm fifteen years old. I used to live in San Francisco, but that's over now, now isn't it?

I Really gotta stop talking to myself.

Where was I? Oh yeah. I used to live in San Francisco until about a week ago. After that, Me, My mother and my brother were Pushed unto a plane and swept to Japan. JAPAN of all places. I'm not even Japanese! I know Japanese but its not the same… –sighs- Anyway. My mother works for a big time business tycoon and usually travels a lot, staying at one place at a time. She would usually leave me with my sister, but this time she dragged us down the sink with her, and now not only do I hate planes, I now hate the food they serve on planes! It looked like the chicken was going to crawl off the plate and use the barf bag, just because it looked at itself. And YES! That's how gross it was. 6 hours of that and I thought I was going to scream.

What do I look like you may ask? Why, I look like a typical Super model… NOT!

I wouldn't call myself ugly, but I'm no super model material. I have this long Reddish brown curly hair that frizzes OH TOO EASILY, and I'm always wearing it up. My friends were always like "Put it down Naomi! Your hair is so pretty!" Of course I didn't listen to them. My eyes are… well kinda a ghostly bluish-green, there very light though. I'm not…well, Obese, but its enough for me to be dissociated with the league of Miss America winners.

My life is a living punch line. I'm always the center of the joke, or I'm the victim of something or another. And I'm a klutz, that's for sure, I once rammed into the same door twice before I realized it was actually there. I'm always spaced out somewhere.

I don't like hanging out with girls. Its not that I'm a tomboy or anything, I just seem to get along rather nicely with guys than with girls. (Girls back at my old school thought I was a lesbian. Well I'm not, and if they think so, I don't really care.)

And then, there are the Apparitions. In other terms they'd be called Ghosts. I've been able to see them since I could remember. But besides the ghosts, there were these monster things. I don't know how to explain them… Lets just say, if you see one, you make like a deer and run. (Unless you're a deer caught in the headlights…then that sucks for you)

My Brother Carson is a year younger than me. He has my brown hair, but he has our mothers brown eyes. When he was little he'd always follow me around. I guess he can see the ghosts too, cause I remember a time when we were little and he said 'what's that big thing with the mask?' Of course I didn't know the answer as I've just explained.

Well on another topic…

Today is my first day in Karakura Highschool! Whoop-dee Frickin Frackin Doo! There probably gonna have a lot of fun making fun of me.

I turned to the clock. 5:30 am… Damn this sucks… I guess you gotta get up early for school no matter what country your in.

"SIS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! IM GETTING DRESSED! MY GOD!" I replied to my little brother. I slumped out of my pajamas and grabbed my backpack. I don't have the school uniform yet, So I guess my jeans and my Naruto tee are gonna have to do.

'Quickly eat breakfast and get out the door, who knows, maybe you'll have some time to walk around and look. Oh my Monkeys uncle what is he wearing?'

I took notice to the outfit my brother was wearing. He was wearing his pajama pants and a bright pink tee shirt. I covered my mouth from hysterically laughing… oops, too late.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" He screamed at me . I would never let him live this one down.

"-laughing- Hey I think the Village people lost one of there People!" I started for the table and grabbed the edge of it to keep myself from falling on the floor in hysterical laughter.

"SHUT UP! Now come and get your smoothie before I drink it myself!" He retorted back to my laughing.

"Smoothie? What happened to good old fashioned bacon and eggs?" He looked at me, very disappointingly. "Oh, you burned them huh?"

"SHUT IT! YOUR NOT PERFECT YOURSELF!"

"So what if I didn't get into some fancy Japanese technology school? I could care less if your smart."

"IM NOT SMART! Wait…huh?"

"Heh, I caught you off guard didn't I?" My sheepish smile spread across my face. He had nothing to say to me. "Well, I'm gonna take the breakfast drink thingy to go cuz before s school, I want to trot round the town a little. See ya later!" I grabbed my smoothie and I opened the door.

'Damn this things giving me a brain freeze.' I breathed deeply in to numb the pain. Of course after I finished it I threw it away and cursed the day it ever slid down my throat.

'That was no real breakfast, that was worse than Chinese water torture.' I passed by all the different Stores and shops and restaurants. It seemed like this place was filled with life even at six am. But then I saw what I didn't want to see.

I saw some ghosts roaming around. I'm so sick of seeing them. REALLY? Why me? And why doesn't anyone ever believe me? Ive said Ive seen ghosts, but no one ever believes me. This is getting frustrating. I looked down at my cell phone and saw that it was almost seven.

'Wait doesn't… OH SHIT! School starts at seven thirty! Damn, damn, damn, damn….'

I started to run, and boy did I run fast. I ran so fast, that I got at the school (I found it by mistake which was lucky for me) in less than 10 minutes.

'Ok now all I have to do is find the principals office. Ok now… Where is that?'

I ran around till I stumbled across to what appeared to be the main office. I strolled right in. I didn't look nervous at all. (this is called Sarcasm.)

"Uh, Hi! I'm the new student."

"Name?" the lady at the desk said.

"Dane, Naomi Dane." I said picking my head up proudly at my name.

"Oh yeah Dane." She pulled up the loudspeaker and announced threw it, " Inoue Orihime, please report down to the main office." She shut the microphone off and looked at me. "The girl who's showing you around should be down in a few moments. Until then," She threw the bag with my uniform and gym uniform in it at me. (I don't use throw as an exaggeration) I soon as I could think I rammed my back into another person, and the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor.

The girl was my age, about my height, but she had the biggest boobs I have ever seen! And I thought mine were big. Man, this girl gave Pamela Anderson a run for her money. She had Orange hair with two clips on both sides of her head. She got up and smiled sweetly and put out her hand to pull me up. I took it thankfully and rose to my feet.

"I'm really sorry Miss Dane! I really should watch where I'm going! I'm So spaced out sometimes." She said to me rubbing the back of her head.

"Urgh, well that's ok, I'm like that too, sorry for bringing you down like the Berlin wall." I laughed at my joke, but she looked confused. "You know, Berlin Germany?" I could hear crickets after that. "Uh, never mind."

"So, Naomi Dane huh?"

"Yup! That's my name."

"Cool, and your from…"

"The United States."

"Oh how exciting! You have to tell me all about it, but first," she grabbed my arm, dragging me along the hallway, "Lets go show you're your classes!"

"Uh, Ok sure!" Then she stopped and let go of my arm.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure."

Science 1203

Math 1452

Spanish 1412

Sewing 1206

History 1402

Gym Gym1

Lunch

"Hey! Your in my Science, math and Gym class! And all my other friends are in your other classes! This works out just great! Your gonna be fine!" She clapped her hands together as I watched in amusement.

'Yeah, ill be fine when I don't have bullies breathing down my neck every five minutes, that's when ill be fine. Oh boy, where's she taking me?'

Turns out we were right in front of the classroom. "WAIT ORIHIME! I WANT TO-…" too late. She had already dragged me in the classroom before I could say 'I want o get changed into my uniform'

"Oh you're the new 'American' student. Everyone this is Dane Naomi."

' I love how she emphasized 'American' and how she said my name.'

"Hello!" I managed to blurt out. The butterflies kicked in gear, oh boy, this is going to get crazy today.

"C'mon Naomi-chan! You're going to come sit next to me!" She grabbed my arm and flew me right into my seat. Man this girl is strong.

"Orihime, easy on the new girl." The brown haired boy approached me and I stood there in a daze. (deer in the headlights) "Hello! My name's Asano Keigo, and what's yours pretty lady?" He began to touch my arm and I pulled away and smacked his hand. He then began to pout. "Ow that hurt, why so tough doll?"

That got me soooooooo mad.

"I'm not a Doll. My name is Naomi if you didn't hear my name the first time the teacher said it, and don't touch me. You follow the last rule and we'll get along just fine thank you."

At that moment a tall spiky orange haired boy came walking over and smacked Keigo up the head. I began to laugh.

" Man, what a dumb ass. I'm sorry if Casanova tried to seduce you." He looked at me with a blank expression on his face. I smiled back 'This dudes awesome! Maybe ill be friends with him? Who knows? He seems nice.' I thought.

"Ichigo! How are you?" Orihime said to the orange haired kid. 'Ichigo? Wait that's a girls name. Oh well.'

"Yeah I'm fine, just waiting for Ruki-OW!" Something smacked him in the back of the head. He turned to see a short raven haired girl behind him. She was smiling sheepishly and looked at me. She Curtsied.

"Hello! Im Rukia Kuchiki! And you are?"

"Oh… I'm Naomi Danes!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She shook my hand furiously. 'This girl seems to have a screw loose somewhere.'

"Anyway, America right?" Ichigo asked me again.

"Yeaup."

"OOOO TELL US ALL ABOUT IT!" Rukia and Orihime said in unison, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Uh, ok. Its big. Lots of pollution, lots of lazy people who buy cat food off the internet cuz there too lazy to go buy it themselves and uh, women have large shoe fetishes although I think that's the same way here. And there is a dunkin donuts of every friggin corner. That sums it up."

"OOOOOOOOO" was all they said, except Ichigo who looked at me like I had a second head.

The bell rang. I guess we didn't do any thing but talk the whole period. –sighs- At least I made new friends.

Turned out that Ichigo was in my next class too, so me him and Orihime walked together to the next class. And then I was attacked by this girl. Not that she wasn't nice and all, but she kinda…

"Oh who's this divine new girl you brought here Orihime!? She's so cute!" she then proceeded to hug me and I tried to escape.

"Oh, Chizuru! This is my new friend Naomi.."

"Naomi! What a beautiful name! Himeeeeee!" She whined, "Why do you get all the pretty girls to walk around with." Was I being hit on by a girl? She's very open about this isn't she? Then just as sudden a girl with short black hair came up from behind her and put her into a head lock.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BOTHERING ORIHIME? SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU OR DO ANYTHING WITH YOU CHIZURU!" The girl yelled at the attacker.

Me and Ichigo sweat dropped. "oh no! Tatsuki! She wasn't hitting on me, she was hitting on my new friend Naomi!"

"Oh is that so? She still shouldn't do it!" Just as she let her go, the other girl ran away and Tatsuki remained.

"Thank you!" I said kindly and the girl looked at me with a smile.

"I'm Tatsuki Arisawa."

"I'm Naomi Dane." 'Ok now I'm getting tired of saying my name. I'm just going to ask the teacher for one of those 'Hello my name is' tags.'

So during this class, again for some reason the class revolved around, well, Math. But it was easy math.

The next period I ended up going by myself. Man It was lonely, until I ran into this really big dude, I mean he was REALLY big! … And very tan for some reason…

"Hiya!" I said to the guy I ran into.

"Hmm. You're the new girl?" The tall tan student said to me.

"Yep. I'm Naomi Dane."

"Chad." 'This is my chance to make a friend on my own!'

"Nice to meet you Chad! Are you good in Spanish?"

"Sort of."

"Heh, me too!" 'ok now your acting like an idiot.'

So as far as Spanish went, it was cool. Then came sewing. Man, I love to sew! Anytime I was bored at home, I would go out and buy some fabric and make a pillow (which in turn means I have a lot of pillows.) And then I ran into, well, this guy in the class.

"Is this seat taken?"

he looked up at me, "Not at all." He said smiling pushing up his glasses with his two fingers.

"I'm Naomi Dane. I'm the new student here."

"Oh really? I'm Uryu Ishida, its nice to meet you." He said as he began to sew the 'doll' looking dress in his hands.

"Is that for a doll." He coughed and looked up at me. He looked kinda nervous from the way he was talking.

"Uh yeah, its for a friend." (A/N: -cough-kon-cough-cough-)

"Oh. I like it! Its pretty." He said thanks and went back to sewing. 'Awe he's too cute.' I thought. "So you DEFINITELY like sewing huh?"

"Uhh, yeah, sort of."

"I think that's awesome!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! Not all guys are as brave as you to admit to doing something, no offence to say 'feminine', I think that's really cool! Besides your really good."

"That's nice of you! Most people pick on me for it."

"Well, they shouldn't cause in my terms 'Real Men Sew'." I guess what I had said made him laugh and he continued on.

"Yeah I do have other hobbies though…like killing hollows and making fun of soul reapers…" He smacked a hand over his mouth and turned red.

"Saywah?" I asked questioningly. For some reason he got nervous and looked around quickly.

"Is That a squirrel?!"

I gasped "THOSE DAMN FLYING RATS! Where is it!? Huh…" I turned around to find he was gone… ooooooooooooooo spooky.

Anyway, with the class being over, I was left dumbfounded. I was tired of saying my name and tired of walking around. I wonder how my little bro was doing, he usually has trouble in school too.

History went well, Although, Ichigo was telling his backpack to shut up for a reason. Does everyone have a screw loose here? Oh well, that just means I'll fit right in.

Gym. Well, it sucked, but I was glad that tall kid Chad was there. He caught all the dodge ball's that were heading towards my face! (Of course I thanked him.) And then finally, I had the last lunch.

I was walking by the courtyard with my lunch in tow in my hands. My coke, Peanut butter and banana sandwich, and my bag of honey mustard pretzels. Then I realized, 'Man I eat weird things…'

"Hey, Naomi. C'mere." I looked to see Ichigo calling me by one of the trees. I approached him, waiting for something I wasn't expecting, like a water balloon. (That's happened to me too many times to count…)

"Yes Ichigo?"

He was silent.

"Helloooo! Ichi-gooo!" I waved my hand in his face. He grabbed it and began to drag me up the stairs.

"Hey!? Where are you taking me?!"

"Your gonna eat lunch with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"You could've just asked, I would've said yes you know…"

"Don't care."

When we finally reached the roof of the school I saw very familiar faces from the day. Chad, Uryu, and that Keigo dude. Wow, this is just gonna be like my old school. I'm going to end up hanging out with guys again (there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just sayin…)

"Hey guy's!"

"OH IT'S THE LOVELY AMERICAN! MISS DAN SIT NEXT TO MEEEEE!" Keigo tried to approach me, when Ichigo smacked him upside the head.

"She's not interested. She gonna sit with us today so all of you be nice." He finished up looking towards the group.

"When wasn't I nice?"

"Shut up Uryu."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes I'll excuse you…"

"WHY I…!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed out. "Sorry, its just… when people fight, it tends to get me upset."

"Sorry." They said to me in unison as they sat down. I sat down beside Uryu.

"So how was your first day in a Japanese school huh?" Keigo for once in this whole day asked me politely.

"Hectic. I never wanna repeat today again." I looked up to them. They were looking at me with a sad expression. (cept Ichigo and Chad…) "I'm glad I met you guys though! Your all so nice to me!"

"Well, it's always nice to have some feminine touch around here, right Chad?!" Keigo looked to the tall teen.

"Hn." Was the only response he got. I sat there laughing slightly to myself. 'I think I might actually like it here' I thought.

But what I didn't know was things were about to get CAR-AZAY!

………………………………………………..

LOL Yep that's it. Its pretty long. The others wont be that long I promise no burns or critique please. R&R


End file.
